


Words and Croissants

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin held his notebook closer to his chest as he left the coffee shop. The music was so loud he hadn’t managed to write a word. And the coffee was atrocious!Since he had moved in the neighborhood three weeks ago, Merlin hadn’t managed to find a decent coffee shop!It was becoming a real problem. The deadline to submit the first draft of his book was getting closer and Merlin had never managed to write alone at home.His new flat was great, more spacious than the last one, full of natural light. The walls were thick enough so he wasn’t hearing everything that his neighbours were doing. But still, it wasn’t the right place to write!Merlin had always written in coffee shops or bars. He needed the life around him to feel inspiration. The calm of his flat was welcome when he reached the editing phase not for the creation process.





	Words and Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tracionn for her wonderful art that inspired me this story and for the two additional pieces she created to fit my story!  
> Thanks to yujji for the betareading!

Merlin held his notebook closer to his chest as he left the coffee shop. The music was so loud he hadn’t managed to write a word. And the coffee was atrocious!

 

Since he had moved in the neighborhood three weeks ago, Merlin hadn’t managed to find a decent coffee shop!

 

It was becoming a real problem. The deadline to submit the first draft of his book was getting closer and Merlin had never managed to write alone at home.

 

His new flat was great, more spacious than the last one, full of natural light. The walls were thick enough so he wasn’t hearing everything that his neighbours were doing. But still, it wasn’t the right place to write!

 

Merlin had always written in coffee shops or bars. He needed the life around him to feel inspired. The calm of his flat was welcome when he reached the editing phase, not for the creation process.

 

Of course, he could have gone back to the coffee shop and the pub he loved in his old neighbourhood but that would have meant traveling to the other side of the city every day. Merlin hated taking the tube so it was out of question… Unless he had no other choice.

  


As he went back to his flat, feeling defeated, Merlin decided to take a shortcut. It would take him home faster even if the streets there were empty and a little gloomy. It was the middle of the afternoon, though, so Merlin decided it was safe enough.

 

As he turned at the corner of the main street, he spotted a shop sign he had never seen before. The shop was in a small dead end that couldn't be spotted from the main road. Merlin came closer to read it. “Camelot Croissants”.

 

Merlin nearly laughed. A bakery! He thought he had found all the coffee shops, tea rooms, and bakeries in the neighborhood!

 

He walked towards the shop and that’s when he smell

it… The delicious scent of freshly baked pastries and yeast.

 

Merlin reached the shop. It was small with a white painted wooden door and a window display showing nearly the entire inside of the building. Merlin could see the counter and the racks full of breads and pastries. There were a few tables along an immaculate wall, each decorated with a little bouquet of wildflowers.

 

As he pushed the door, Merlin smelled coffee. It was getting better and better.

 

Merlin went to the desk where the cashier, a young dark-skinned lady, saluted him.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello… I’ll have a coffee and... “

 

Merlin looked at the pastries. Everything looked yummy.

 

“Do you have a speciality?” he asked, unable to choose by himself.

 

“Raspberry croissants. Our baker just made a fresh batch,” she explained, showing the flaky pastries to Merlin. They looked so good, his mouth was already watering.

 

“Alright, let’s try these.”

 

“To eat in or take away?”

 

“Eat in, please.”

 

“Great, you can go sit, I’ll bring that to you.”

 

“Thanks”.

 

Merlin chose the table closest to the window. He loved the light. He put his notebook on the table and breathed deeply, taking in the delicious scent all around him. He already liked that place.

 

The cashier came and put a mug of coffee and the croissant in front of him.

 

“Here you are”.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Merlin paid here and, as usual, took out his phone to take a picture of his table. It would end up on his Instagram account that was already full of notebooks, coffee, and pastries.

 

Then, it was time to take a bite of that appetizing croissant.

***

 

Arthur took a deep breath and looked at the mess around him. Work was done for today! Now time to clean and then he could go back home and sleep.

 

Arthur loved his job. He'd chosen to be a baker because he was passionate about baking. He loved how something as simple as bread or a fluffy pastry could bring such joy to people.

 

Still, it was a hard job. Each day, he started working at 2 in the morning and didn’t stop before 9 or 10. But in the past months, his shop had acquired more regular customers and his affairs were flourishing.

 

Arthur finished cleaning and tidying everything before leaving.

 

“Looks like your raspberries croissants have made another conquest!” Gwen said as Arthur came into the shop to tell her goodbye before leaving.

 

“Oh? Really?”

 

“Yep! There was a guy that came for the first time last week… He had a croissant and now he’s coming back every day!”

 

“Oh? Did I see him?”

 

“Don’t think so, but I can call you when he’s here next time.”

 

Arthur nodded.

 

“Alright, I’m going! See you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye, Arthur!”

 

***

 

“Arthur…” Gwen called from the shop.

 

Arthur stopped putting some icing on lemon muffins to look at his friend. She was making strange gestures towards the shop front.

 

“What?”

 

More gestures.

 

“Gwen, what are you trying to tell me?”

 

Gwen huffed and went down the stair into the kitchen.

 

“I was trying to tell you discreetly that the new customer we were discussing is here.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Arthur didn’t say anything and put down his spatula to follow Gwen upstairs. They stopped just at the top of the stairs. From there, they could see into the shop, but couldn't be seen by the customers.

 

“The dark haired guy next to the window.”

 

Arthur looked there and froze.

 

It was impossible!

 

“Gwen? Are you kidding me?” he asked a little too loudly as one of the other customers looked towards them.

 

He took Gwen's arm and dragged her back to the kitchen.

 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked again.

 

“Uh? Why? Do you know him?”

 

“Of course, I know him!”

 

“Oh, I see! An ex!” Gwen said with a knowing smile.

 

“Gwen, if you’re making fun of me, this is not funny!”

 

“I’m not! I don’t understand, Arthur!”

 

“Gwen… The guy sitting next to the window…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s Merlin Emrys!”

 

Nothing changed on Gwen’s face.

 

“And? Should I know him?”

 

Arthur sighed.

 

“Merlin Emrys, author of

!”

 

“Oh! That book…”

 

“You haven’t read it…”

 

It was Arthur’s favourite book and he had gifted it to Gwen two years ago for Christmas.

 

“I- I meant to, but you know… Fantasy isn’t really my cup of tea and…”

 

"No need to find excuses, Gwen. Back to the problem at hand, our new loyal customer is my favorite author! He's probably writing his next book. Here! In my bakery!"

 

"Arthur. Calm down and go say hello!"

 

“What? You want me to interrupt him to…

?”

 

“You’re such a kid!”

 

With that, Gwen left and went back to the front where there were customers were waiting for her.

 

Arthur stayed a little longer, watching Merlin Emrys from afar. The author seemed concentrated on his writing and Arthur took the opportunity to take a sneaky picture.

***

 

Merlin walked toward his new favourite writing spot with a smile on his face. He was making great progress with his new book. The first draft was nearly finished. Of course, Merlin knew that a lot of work would still have to be done after that but finishing that first step was always an exhilarating moment.

 

Since he had found the little bakery, Merlin had also rediscovered his inspiration. He loved the place. It was full of light, calm but with enough coming and going to keep Merlin alert.

 

The fact that the coffee was good and that the raspberry croissant was simply delicious had certainly helped it become Merlin's favorite writing spot. Day after day, he had also gotten to know Gwen, the waitress. She was always smiling and often refilled Merlin’s cup of coffee for free.

 

But the most important thing was that Merlin’s inspiration was back! He had made rapid progress for his next book and if everything went well, he’d be able to send a first draft to his editor on time.

 

Merlin had even had some ideas for a fourth book in his series. He had bought a new notebook to write that down, a tradition. Each new book project deserved a new notebook. Merlin probably had more notebooks than any one person would need in his entire life, but it had never stopped him from buying more.

“Merlin!” Gwen greeted him as he entered the bakery.

 

“Gwen, how are you?”

 

“Fine! Coffee and raspberry croissant as usual?” Gwen asked as Merlin was the only customer in the shop.

 

“Mmm… I think I’d like to try something different. You don’t have anything with blueberries?”

 

"No, but Arthur made some salted caramel croissants today."

 

“Mmm… Not that found of caramel. I’ll take an almond danish.”

 

“Great! I’ll bring you that.”

 

***

 

Arthur was kneading the dough to make the raisin brioches when his phone rang. He quickly wiped his hands and took it. It was Gwen.

 

“Gwen?”

 

“Hi, Arthur,” a hoarse voice answered.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

"Not really. I caught a cold and-" Gwen broke off as she coughed. "I don't think I can come in today."

 

“Hey, no problem! Stay at home and rest! I’ll call Mordred.”

 

Mordred was a friend of Arthur’s sister that sometimes came to help at the bakery when Gwen was sick or taking some holiday time.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

"Yes, Gwen. I want my best employee to feel better so take as many days off as you need. Take care of yourself."

 

“Alright. Thanks, Arthur.”

 

“No problem, really.”

 

Arthur hung up and immediately phoned Mordred. The shop was opening in less than two hours.

 

But the young man was not in London, spending the week at his Mum’s house near Margate.

 

It meant a 12-hour shift, but Arthur had no other solution. He was going to have to take care of the shop himself.

 

***

 

Merlin went to the bakery at 10 like every other morning. The smell of freshly baked pastries welcomed him like an old friend when he opened the door.

 

“Hi Gw….” he started before realising it wasn’t Gwen behind the counter. In her place was a handsome blond guy with a crooked smile putting a lemon cake on the countertop.

 

He lifted his head then and saw Merlin.

 

“Hi...What can…” he stopped mid-sentence and Merlin recognised the expression on his face. He knew who Merlin was.

 

“Hi.” Merlin answered, timidly. He had never knew how to react when someone recognised him.

 

He had taken part in a few conventions and signing sessions. In those circumstances, he was ready to meet people who liked his works. But when someone came to him out of the blue, Merlin was always confused. He couldn’t help but think he didn’t deserve that recognition.

 

And it really didn't help when the person in question was a handsome guy.

 

They both stayed like that, silently looking at each other for what felt like an eternity until someone came in, startling them.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” the blond mumbled. “What can I do for you?” he finally said.

 

Merlin ordered his usual coffee and raspberry croissant.

 

***

That day, Merlin barely wrote. He couldn’t help but watch the blond guy. And more than once, he saw that the blond guy was looking at him, too, turning away when their eyes met.

 

The guy who stuttered each time he came to ask if Merlin wanted a refill. The guy who had a very bubbly bum that Merlin spotted when he went back behind the counter. The guy that Merlin may have dreamed about that night.

 

***

 

The next day, Merlin walked a little faster towards the bakery. He hoped to see the blond guy again, perhaps even manage to get his name this time.

 

When he opened the door, the guy behind the counter wasn't the blond. Instead, it was a younger man with pasty skin and dark hair. Merlin had seen him before, the one time he'd come during the afternoon instead of the morning.

 

Trying to hide his disappointment, Merlin went to his usual spot near the window and took out his notebook.

 

***

 

When Gwen came back to work after four days of sick-leave, she immediately went down to the kitchen to say hello to Arthur.

 

She found him kneading the dough. Or rather his hand in dough, unmoving and his eyes lost in the void.

 

“Arthur?”

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“Arthur?” She called again, waving her hands in front of his eyes.

 

“Gwen?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I should be the one asking you that!” Arthur said as he wiped his hands on his apron before coming to hug Gwen.

 

“I’m feeling better now.” she answered, “I hope it didn’t cause too much trouble?”

 

Arthur thought back of his meeting with Merlin… It had been absolutely no trouble at all. He said so to Gwen.

 

“Great! I’ll go make everything ready then. I’m sure Mordred messed up my float again.” She sighed, taking the stairs to the shop.

 

***

 

Later that day, Gwen went downstairs to get a refill of croissants and found Arthur lost in thought once again.

 

“Arthur!”

 

He jumped slightly.

 

“Oh, Gwen, I didn’t hear you.”

 

“You seem quite distracted today… Is everything alright?”

 

Arthur nodded unconvincingly.

 

“Arthur, I know you…”

 

Arthur sighed and a small cloud of flour went off the table.

 

"I saw him... When you were sick."

 

“Him?” Gwen had an idea of who Arthur was talking about, but she enjoyed teasing him a little.

 

“Merlin Emrys.”

 

“Oh! The writer! Did you ask him for his autograph?”

 

“I could barely ask him for his order! I made a fool of myself!”

 

“I’m sure he’s used to blushing fangirls!” Gwen teased.

 

“I’m not a fanboy! I… I just like his books and… He’s cute!”

 

“Fangirl!” Gwen singsonged as she took the croissants upstairs.

 

Arthur grumbled. He wasn't that ridiculous. It was just that Merlin was even more beautiful in person... And the way he bit his lips when he wrote... And his long fingers around the pencil.. And the way he had licked his lips after getting sugar on them...

 

Arthur didn’t realise he was making little hearts in the flour by then.

***

 

Merlin hadn’t managed to get the blond man out his head in the past days and it had even affected his writing.

 

He was now at the stage where the whole story was written and he went back to fix and improve some parts. And he was stuck on the same chapter since his encounter with the blond guy a week ago.

 

So that day, Merlin decided to ask Gwen about him.

 

“A fit blond guy?” she repeated, smiling.

 

“Yes… He was there the first day…”

 

“That’s the owner and baker, Arthur.”

 

“Arthur?” Merlin repeated. “Are you kidding me?”

 

“Looks like you’re destined to meet.” Gwen said, still smiling brightly.

 

“Stop making fun of me!” Merlin pouted.

 

“I could take you down in the kitchen and officially present you...You know Arthur’s a fan.”

 

Merlin had guessed that from Arthur’s actions.

 

“I’m quite a fan of his pastries, too.” Merlin confessed.

 

“A match made in heaven.”

 

Merlin wanted to protest but Gwen had to leave as a new customer entered the bakery.

  


Still, she came back a few minutes later.

 

“So? Do you want me to take you downstairs?” She proposed again.

 

Merlin had thought about it since she first suggested it. He had nothing to lose and Arthur was really his type.

 

“Why not…”

 

Gwen smiled.

 

***

 

“Arthur?” Gwen called as they reached the kitchen.

 

“Over here!”

 

Arthur was putting the freshly baked danishes on the counter to sprinkle some icing sugar on it before bringing them up to Gwen.

 

He turned around to see what his employee wanted.

 

“Gwen!” Arthur shouted just as he let the plate full of pastries fall on the floor, surprised to see she wasn’t alone.

 

“Arthur!”

 

“Be careful!”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’m cleaning this, don’t move.”

 

Gwen and Merlin shouted all together, but Arthur couldn't move. Merlin Emrys was here. In his kitchen. His sanctuary.

 

wen knelt down to save what she could, but Merlin came closer and stood in front of Arthur with a worried smile on his face.

 

"Did I scare you? I'm really sorry. Gwen said it was okay for me to come here. I wanted to tell you how much I love your croissants and Gwen said you loved my books, so I thought it could be a good idea to meet you, but... I didn't want to scare you... and..."

 

Arthur smiled. Merlin seemed as nervous as he felt himself.

 

“It’s okay…” he said with a small smile.

 

Gwen managed to save most of the danishes, but neither Arthur nor Merlin saw her put the plate on the counter and leave the kitchen. They were too lost in each other's eyes.

 

“So...You like my croissants?” Arthur asked a few seconds later, scolding himself for saying such a banality.

 

“The raspberry ones… They’re delicious. The other ones are good, but I love raspberries… Not as much as blueberries, though.”

 

Merlin was rambling on again. Arthur couldn’t help but find that cute.

 

“I could try making blueberry pastries.”

 

“I can be your taster if you want!” Merlin answered with a hungry smile.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“And so, you like my books?” Merlin asked, mimicking Arthur’s earlier question.

 

“I may have read them, yes… And enjoyed it.”

 

“I could ask you to proofread the next one in exchange for blueberry pastries.”

 

“That’s a deal” Arthur answered, offering his hand to Merlin.

 

Merlin's grip was firmer than Arthur had thought, but his hand felt great to hold and he didn't want to let go of it.

 

Merlin looked at him and smiled.

 

"So... We could perhaps, you know. Have a drink or something. To discuss the deal," Merlin suggested, his thumb moving just a little bit against Arthur's hand.

 

Arthur smiled, relieved that Merlin had had more courage than himself.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

They finally let go of each other and Arthur realised that Merlin had come closer now that they weren’t separated by a plate of pastries on the floor.

 

“Where is Gwen?” Arthur asked.

 

“Left a while ago.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“So about that drink… I know you need to get up early so…”

 

“The bakery is closed on Mondays so we can meet on Sunday evening… If that’s okay with you.”

 

“Yeah, great! We can go for a drink at the “Rising Sun” and we’ll see where it leads us.”

 

“It’s settled. 6PM?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

They exchanged their numbers and Arthur left, a large smile on his face.

***

  


Merlin woke when Arthur left their bed. He was getting used to the feel of his boyfriend leaving him in the middle of the night but it still woke him up.

 

He heard the shower and flipped his pillow over, trying to get comfortable again. He didn't want to leave bed now and tried to sleep a little more. The last weeks had been quite tiring. With the publication of his new book in a few days, he had to spend a lot of time with his editor and then there'd been some interviews. That didn't even consider the adrenalin that always accompanied the publication of a new story. He couldn't help but worry that people would like it less than the first two books, that he was going to disappoint his readers.

 

Arthur had been wonderful. He had been understanding and had supported him the best that he could.

 

Merlin had fell even more in love with him. And the constant supply of blackberry pastries had nothing to do with that. Nothing at all.

 

***

 

Later that day, when Arthur came back home from the bakery, the apartment was silent. Although he might have fallen asleep, Merlin was probably out running some errand or another.

 

The last few weeks had been hectic for him with the whole circus of promoting his new book. It wasn't going to calm down any time soon with the release date only a week away, but he seemed to enjoy that so Arthur tried not to worry too much. He just tried to be there for him, no matter how many times he caught him yawning or how many bags he saw under his boyfriend's eyes.

 

Arthur found Merlin asleep on the couch. He looked cute like that, curled up like a little child. Arthur eased closer and that's when he saw it on the coffee table. Merlin's new book. It was probably a first edition sent by Merlin's editor.

 

Arthur took it. "The Red Knight". A very simple title that had given Merlin insomnia, but Arthur quite liked it. He was also a fan of the cover illustration. It had been done by the same artist as the first two. There was a knight wearing the titular red armor of course, but it was in a very modern style, nearly abstract.

 

Turning the book, he read the summary again. Then he opened the book, intending to leaf through it and that's when he spotted the dedication. He'd seen the proof and there hadn't been one before.

 

He smiled as he read it and put the book back on the table before kneeling next to Merlin.

 

Arthur gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. It was enough to wake him.

 

“‘Rthur?”

 

“I love you,” Arthur simply said.

 

“Me too.” Merlin answered, his voice still full of sleep.

 

Still, he was awake enough to answer the kiss Arthur gave him.

µ

 

***

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZYh9fWf)


End file.
